PoisonIvy
by JudaiKeshi
Summary: Poison lips...there is only one antidote. A kiss cures a kiss.
1. Venom

_Kind of short I know it was origanly going to be a oneshot, but i have a few more chapters planned, so tell me what you think._

**PoisonIvy**

_"one kiss can change your life"_

He stood there, dumbfounded his emerald eyes trembling as she pulled away, now staring at him expectantly. Her eyes were shallow pools of nothing, but hatred and evil; they were so cold and unforgiving. He could see himself reflecting in them, a poisonously green colour. His face had frozen, projecting a state of shock.

She wiped her hand mockingly across his cheek. It felt life so cold and life-draining on his soft skin. The woman turned and walked away with a sturdy stance, without a reluctant thought. She left him alone in the courtyard. He heard a high pitched and evil ear splitting cackle, he desperately wanted to shield his ears, but he couldn't move his arm. He was feeling weaker by the second, numb and cold; his knees buckled and left him lying on the floor. As Raimundo lay there, his thoughts drifted back to moments ago. It had happened so fast, in a heartbeat.

He was standing with this woman, this witch, Wuya. Her ruby red hair whipped against him. She leaned down and violently hissed something into his ear,

"Your services are no longer required"

Her voice was shrill and sent shivers up his spine. She was beautiful yet so menacing as her piercing gaze ruptured your mind, probing your every thought.

These words cut the boy like ice as he realized what this meant. She was going to kill him. Nothing he could say or do could change that. But still a ray of hope sprang in Raimundo, maybe she won't kill him. However this small ray of hope diminished as quickly as it had come as panic swung over him.

But before he could do anything his thoughts were interrupted by her foul fifteen hundred year old breath. She drew her face closer to his. There both green eyes met; hers full of venom and evil, his full of fear and meaning. Before Raimundo could catch up with these events Wuya's cold lips brushed against his. His face fell into an expression of shock. He felt suddenly numb and cold, like being submerged into chilly waters. Wuya's lips, full of deadly poison had touched his, in a venomous kiss. He felt the life drain out of him. He was going to die and nothing could save him, nothing exept…


	2. Vision

_I remember where i got this idea from... a long, long time ago t watched Batman (one of the movies) and in that there was this evil woman who was obsessed with plants and she had a pision kiss AND her name was Pisionivy... so before you go saying i copied, it must have been stuck in the back of my mind and i just remembered that today after some one told me the simularities in the stories. Also i meant Posion & Ivy as Venom & Antidote so yeah. My bad.._

_Also...I don't own Xiaolin Showdown... or Batman..._

**PoisonIvy**

_"Love will guide you"_

Laughter was coming from a young girl's mouth, but not sinisterly evil laughter, her laughter was pure, gentle and warm, just like the girl who was producing it. Tears leaked from her ice blue eyes as she was thrown in to fits of hysterical laughter from a joke told by a young man with his trademark cowboy hat. This was the first time she had felt her gloomy spirits lift since _he_ had betrayed them. She was not sure why but no matter how hard she tried to forget him and move on in life she found it impossible. On the outside she hated him down to the bone, yet on the inside she felt…different about him, but she just couldn't explain it, it was like they had some kind of a connection, an endless and unbreakable bond that tied them together. The girl whipped the joyful tears from her eyes and opened her mouth to say something. Suddenly she stopped dead and froze in mid sentence.

_A boy lay on the ground struggling to stay alive. His hand moved slightly and he whispered something subtlety before closing his forest eyes and falling unconscious._

Clay looked at her in a funny way. She looked like she was straining to hear something. But Kimiko ignored his gaze. Something had just hit here inside, like a stone had dropped into her stomach. An image quickly crossed the back of her mind. She knew she had to be with him NOW. Rising quickly the young Japanese girl got to her feet, she swelled her chest full of air and screamed at the top of her lungs,

"DOJO!"

A green, lizard sized dragon slithered into the room apparently not so happy to be called away from whatever he was doing, so urgently.

"What!? Who died!?" Dojo said Abruptly.

"No one yet, but if you don't hurry someone will!" Kimiko stated hurriedly.

But just as she was about to continue a tall bald man and a young also bald boy walked up to her after hearing the commotion. Kimiko urgently told Master Fung, Omi, Clay, and Dojo what she had felt and seen in her vision.

"Did you recognize who this boy" Master Fung asked her in his slow weary voice.

"No" She lied, for she knew exactly who the boy in her vision was. But if Master Fung knew that she was about to go and tend to the enemy…no what was she thinking. He was, even though he tried to deny it, a dragon warrior and deep down inside Kimiko knew that he knew that here with her is where his heart truly lies.

Eventually Kimiko managed to get the best of Master Fung and Omi and convinced them that it was a good idea to go. And to go alone.

The poisoned, dying boy lay on the cold stone floor in the courtyard of the witch's palace. His eyes were fading fast and he was finding it more and more difficult to stay focused. He tried unsuccessfully to move his arm, hand, finger but al he could manage was a small shift across the rough stone.

His thoughts became scattered and his mind became quickly blank.

His last thoughts were of the thing he had hated to leave most when he turned sides. He hated to see her full of rage for betraying him but he could see deep in her eyes that her immense hatred was only skin deep, underneath her boiling skin was liquid gold, a heart full of such pure love, a love that he shared with her though a timeless connection and an everlasting bond of not only love but friendship and trust. At the time of his betrayal the cords that kept them together had snapped, all but one. The bond of love stayed strong and kept them thinking of each other.

Ushering up the very last of his strength he let out a hoarse but soft whisper.

"I love you, Ki-mi-ko."

With that said, Raimundo let go of the fragments of life that was keeping him in his world and he let consciousness slip, plummeting into a world of darkness.


	3. Remedy

_Hey, here's another chapter! If i make any spelling or gramma mistakes could you please tell me because I'm useless at spelling._

_Ok so, I'm not entirely sure how I'm going to end this so if you have any sugestions feel free to sugest away!_

_I don't own Xiaolin Showdown_

**PoisonIvy**

_"The power of a single kiss"_

The green, wingless dragon soared elegantly over vast stretches of land. On the dragon sat a young girl, her eyes were starring dead set on the horizon, scanning along the surface looking for the structure that they were headed for, in an ultimate rush.

With the palace in sight, Dojo skyrocketed to the ground, flying low as to not be seen by the evil forces that resided within its walls. With much precision the dragon dodges any unfriendly eyes and landed quietly within the walls of the castle grounds, in a small courtyard.

Dojo shrank down to lizard size and leaving Kimiko with some privacy went to a lookout position just around the corner.

Kimiko scanned the area. At once, her gaze fell upon the fallen boy. With every step her heart beat faster, she could feel it pounding in her chest like it was trying to break free. She ran to his side, her mind was fuzzy, forgetting all of her anger she felt towards him she kneeled down at his side and looked straight into his sad face. Her vision became blurry and for the second time today tears sprinkled from her icy blue eyes. A suppressed sob escaped her lips as stroked her delicate hand though his chestnut hair, whishing with all of her heart that he would open his eyes and hold her tight. The only thing in the world she wanted was to look into his deep forest eyes while he looked back. Her eyes leaked more tears as she smoothly crossed her hand from his hair down to his cheek. It was ice cold.

"No… Raimundo"

She stroked his cheek twice before, in pure hope, she placed her fingers on his pulse,

Nothing…

She let out strong, but quiet sobs as she lassoed her arms around his lifeless form in a boundless hug. Moments that seemed like an eternity to Kimiko went by before she released him slowly.

She leaned over his expressionless face. Her arms were wrapped tightly around her stomach. A single tear fell from her face onto his, it ran down the side of his cheek like he was crying. She leaned forward more, until her trembling lips touched his unmoving ones. Even more drops fell from her eyes and she brushed her hand once more though his spiky brown hair.

She felt a strange tingling inside of her, not only emotionally but physically as well. An unexplainable sensation washed though her in this exotic feeling. The magical tingling drained from her body. She still hadn't broken the kiss with her unmoving true love. She was wishing so hard for him to return that she thought he was even kissing her back.

But she wasn't imagining this at all.

Realizing this she pulled away from him in shock. This was impossible, she was being silly, people can't come back from the dead. But still she couldn't stop the hope from rising inside of her.

Once again she placed her fingers on his pulse, she gasped in surprise. She left her hand there for a moment, she felt another soft beat! And again, another! She gazed into his face expectantly. His eyebrow gave a subtle twitch and his eyes began to peak open. Kimiko blinked in disbelief, she couldn't believe it! He was alive!


	4. Remember

_Hey everybody, I'm back! I'm sorry it took so long to uptade but i won't bore you with excuses. So here is chapter four. As usual could you please point out any mistakes or places i could imrove, that would be appriciated._

**PoisonIvy**

_"as memories fade, love stays strong."_

Darkness. That was all that there was. No escape and no hope. It was as fascinating as it was terrifying. Suddenly the darkness began to lift. Becoming lighter and lighter until he could feel himself on that cold stone floor. His heart gave a light jolt and started beating regularly again. But the stone floor wasn't all he could feel, his lips seemed to be touching something warm and soft. The only thing he could think of was her. Kimiko. And acting on this thought, he kissed her back.

The warm, soft lips pulled away as Raimundo's world came back into focus. He could hear fast, light breaths above him.

He opened his eyes slowly. Sparkling blue eyes gazed back at him. He watched as her disbelieving face turned to joy. And he smiled back at her. He sat up rather shakily and was taken by surprise as Kimiko swung her arms around him. 'Wait' he thought, 'wha..?' He pushed her away.

"Kimiko? What are you doing here" He stared at her.

"Where _is_ here? He looked around and his head filled with questions.

"Shhh!... Keep your voice down" Her tone sounded urgent, she relaxed again.

"We're at Wuya's palace. Don't you remember?"

Raimundo racked his brain trying to remember. He closed his eyes and concentrated…

"Rio de Janeiro, Mum and Dad, Xiaolin temple, Wind, Shen gong wu, Kimiko, Omi, Clay, Master Fung and Dojo, Jack Spicer and that ugly floating hag Wuya…." He whispered as things came back to him.

His memory was fuzzy, he felt like he was forgetting something recent that had happened.

"…ahhh, I can't really remember…reversing mirror…and green fire."

He opened his eyes and looked back at Kimiko. She hugged him once more.

"Let's get back to the temple…" She said. She was smiling slightly.

"But-"

"Stay here, I'll get Dojo." She ran off around the corner, leaving Raimundo to his thoughts. Questions swam though his head like a school of fish. Once more he tried to remember where this strange place was. 'Wuya's palace? Kim's gone loco, since when can Wuya do anything except float? Surely she can't have a palace.'

But his thoughts were interrupted by a flash of green followed by a flash of red came from behind the corner Kimiko had just gone around. Raimundo froze. The lights seemed to get closer. He heard cries of battle and then he caught a quick glimps of green as Dojo dashed around the corner to hide behind a rock. A frustrated scream filled the air as a tall woman with fiery red hair came crashing around the corner and looked at staight at Raimundo, like a bull about to charge.


	5. Rage

_Hey I'm back. Either you'll be happy or you'll be sad. I'm sorry it so sooooooo long to update but its the end of the year. School is hard. Exams, exams exams... anyways you know the drill. Point out any mishaps. yadda yadda yadda i'll stop talking now and let you read. And please tell me what you think!_

**PoisonIvy**

_"If I can't do it, will you save me?"_

She stared at him, her poison green eyes filled with fury. Who was she, this witch, it couldn't be Wuya? He knew one thing, she was going to kill him. His mind emptied of questions as he stared back, fear belting down on him, paralysing him. His brain stoped working and his heart beat fast. Trembling with rage the witch's hands ignited into a flame, the same poison green colour as her eyes. Her fury erupted and she launched herself at the boy. His heart was pounding. He couldn't think. He couldn't move. The witch was getting closer, running with her fiery fingernails ready to rip him apart. His instincts kicked in before his brain did and he leapt aside and evaded the attack, just barely. This only infuriated the witch further. She lashed out. Before he could move long fingers enclosed around his throat. The green flames burned his skin. He couldn't breath. He tried desperately to pull her away, to escape. A tear ran down his face. With her other hand she stroked her fingers lightly across his cheek. It burned his skin again. She spoke, her voice sent shivers up his spine. He stopped struggling, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Now Raimundo, did you really expect me to just let you live after I tried once already to get rid of you."

Her voice was quaking with rage, but she spoke quietly. Raimundo said nothing. He didn't know what she was talking about.

"I am going to kill you slowly and painfully, Raimundo Pedrosa."

She whispered this harshly in his ear.

"Where's Kimiko?" He managed though her tightening gasp.

A devilish smile appeared on her lips. Instead of answering she slammed him against the wall. Raimundo let out a strangled gasp as his back painfully hit the wall. She still had him by the throat. Her free hand formed into a fist. And, like a fireball, came streaming through the air. It hit Raimundo in the stomach with full force. He screamed and clutched his stomach. The witch hurtled him across the room. The landing grazed his body. He was groaning in pain. Swallowing the pain he sat up, leaning on all fours. He was out of breath and still weak from the poison. Wiping away the trickle of blood coming from his mouth he stood up and faced the witch, who was now striding towards him with inflamed hands.

Raimundo took on a fighting stance, his knees were shaking and his head was aching but he refused to give up. He didn't know who this witch was but if she wanted to kill him she couldn't be on his side. She came closer. The fire on her hands became brighter, she threw it at him. Taken by surprise Raimundo had no time to react, it hit him square in the chest, knocking him to the ground, he moaned and looked at the blow, there were two large holes in his shirt and his skin was burned. He diverted his attention back to the witch. She was right in front of him. He looked up at her in surprise. She raised her hand, aiming to put a deep scratch in his face.

A large red fire ball came from across the courtyard. It hit the witch knocking her sideways. Raimundo looked to see the source of the fireball. Kimiko was standing there panting heavily and clutching a large burn mark on her side. Her face was covered in small burns and her clothes were singed. She glanced at him then walked over to the fuming witch. Kimiko threw a continuous stream of fireballs at the witch, but they were blocked by the witches own flames.

" Wuya you foul, low creature! Why do you take such pleasure in torturing innocent people!?"

Wait? Wuya? But-

"You know as well as I do that he," she pointed a loathsome finger at Raimundo, " is not innocent!"

Kimiko frowned.

What were they talking about? He hadn't done anything!

The scene fell silent. It felt like an eternity had passed. Kimiko was facing Wuya, there glares locked, flames of fury were passing between the two. Wuya was staring at Kimiko breathing heavily and still pointing accusingly at Raimundo. And he was on the ground still clutching his burned chest, injured and weak, his cheeks still wet from tears and not having put up a good fight at all.


End file.
